El onceavo amigo del ABC
by Rosmarinus1.618
Summary: ¿Es la nación quien hace a sus ciudadanos o los ciudadanos quienes hacen a su nación? Francis estaba seguro de que esta era una pregunta que jamás llegaría a responder.
1. Por una canción

En un mundo erizado de prisiones

Sólo las nubes arden siempre libres.

-José Emilio Pacheco

* * *

Cierto día de invierno, hacia 1828, Francis Boneffoy paseaba por las calles del centro de París cuando a lo lejos escuchó la melodía de una alegre canción. Mes petits fils–pensó- me alegro y me conmueve que aun puedan encontrar pequeños momentos para ser felices ; su corazón se llenó de calor y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Siguiendo aquellas voces que cantaban a todo pulmón, cruzó la calle y vio que en la esquina de enfrente había un par de jóvenes recargados en la pared, llegó justo a tiempo para escucharlos finalizar la cancioncilla con una estrofa en la que se burlaban de su suerte diciendo que se estaba bien ser pobre siempre y cuando tuvieran alegría en sus corazones. ¿A quién le recordaban?

Un grupo de muchachas de aspecto humilde aunque todas ellas bonitas pasó frente a los dos jóvenes, quienes al parecer les lanzaban cumplidos y piropos al tiempo que hacían una que otra reverencia que Francis no sabía muy bien si era en serio o si era parte de alguna especie de sátira al cortejo. En eso, una carreta atravesó la calle y al momento en que hubo pasado los jóvenes habían desaparecido.

Continuó yendo a diario al mismo lugar por casi una semana pero no encontró señas del par de alegres amigos, finalmente, un jueves, se dio por vencido y habiendo ido a los jardines del Luxemburgo a buscar algo de paz mental, reconoció en un grupo de varios jóvenes a uno de los cantantes de aquella esquina. Los siguió por un momento pero luego no se creyó con el derecho de espiar y acosar a sus ciudadanos así que buscó una banca para sentarse a estar un rato solo con sus pensamientos. Anochecía, un viento helado sacó a Francis de sus no muy alegres contemplaciones e hizo que se pusiera en marcha rumbo a su casa, su casa… ¡Como le hacía reír esa expresión!

Habían pasado quince días desde su caminata en el Luxemburgo siguiendo a aquellos jóvenes y sinceramente casi se había olvidado de la canción que le había hecho sonreír aquella tarde hacia ya ¿Un mes? Sí, algo así, cuando una tarde caminando sin rumbo volvió a ver a ambos jóvenes, esta vez algo pasó, uno de ellos, el que había visto en el Luxemburgo, se aproximó a él.

―Buenas tardes señor espía ―saludo amablemente.

― ¿Señor espía? ―Francis no entendía y el joven se sorprendió.

―Perdone, tal vez me equivoqué ―inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y esta vez lo miró directo a los ojos―. No, no me puedo equivocar, a usted lo vi hace tres semanas, un viernes por la tarde y luego hace dos en los jardines del Luxemburgo ―una pequeña pausa―. ¿Va a negar que me ha estado siguiendo?

―No ―respondió Francis, casi automáticamente.

―Entonces lo admite… ―susurró el joven, más para sí mismo que como una acusación.

―Admito que quería volver a escucharle cantar.

Media hora después, Francis se encontró sentado en una mesa del Café Musain junto a nueve jóvenes que en su mayoría lo miraban con recelo y precaución pero al mismo tiempo como diciendo Siento que lo conozco y siento que le debo respeto. Por fin, uno de ellos tomó la iniciativa de preguntar quién era el desconocido:

―Prouvaire, Laigle, ¿Por qué no presentan a su amigo?

Los aludidos, que eran aquellos dos jóvenes que Francis había estado siguiendo voltearon a ver a su líder.

―Al parecer Prouvaire es quien lo conoce, a mi no me preguntes nada ―dijo Laigle con una sonrisa sincera.

―Se equivoca, lo conocí hoy ―admitió Prouvaire―, pero no por eso deja de ser menos interesante. Le pregunté cual era su opinión política de Francia y ¿saben que me contestó? ¡Yo soy Francia, la gente es la fuerza que me mantiene vivo! Ahh, que bello, ¿no les parece? ―Prouvaire se había levantado de su sitio y se había ido a colocar detrás de Francis― ¡Él es Francia porque todos somos Francia! Ni el gobierno ni la política hacen a un país, ¡lo hace su gente!

―Y la gente hace la política y entonces eso también es Francia ―replico una voz en un rincón.

― ¡Grantaire!

Prouvaire se sintió insultado por haber sido interrumpido en su momento de inspiración más que por la misma replica. Ahora apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de Francis quien tenía una vaga sonrisa ya que todo aquello le causaba cierta gracia y también, tal vez para su propio mal, empezaba a sentir algo de cariño a aquellos jóvenes, mas el cariño a jóvenes en aquella época siempre terminaba causando dolor.

―Como iba diciendo ―siguió Prouvaire―, este caballero tiene las cualidades para entrar en nuestro pequeño club…

― ¿Que te hace pensar eso? ―Preguntó Enjolras, el líder.

―El hecho de que unos cuantos minutos de hablar con él me hayan inspirado tantas cosas que aun ni siquiera sé cómo expresar.

―Eso, mi querido Prouvaire, podría ser explicado por toda una suerte de sentimientos que nada tienen que ver con nuestros ideales ―sentenció, con una sonrisa en los labios, un joven de nombre Courfeyrac.

El aludido, que no se daba cuenta de que estaba casi abrazando a Francis, no comprendió.

* * *

Espero que no haya sido tan malo... en realidad no se muy bien lo que quiero en este fic, solo se que tengo muchas ideas sobre Francis y los amigos del ABC que necesito escribir.

No esperen mucho orden o lógica xD


	2. Recuerdos

Francis se convirtió en un nuevo miembro de los Amigos del ABC. Le gustaba la pasión con que hablaban sobre el pueblo y las ganas que tenían de luchar por un mejor gobierno, se sentía como un padre orgulloso y como un amigo suertudo, porque ahora los consideraba amigos. No eran sus únicos amigos, hacia ya un tiempo que había empezado a frecuentar las calles, cafés, tabernas y posadas observando y escuchando, conocía a varios pequeños lideres como a él le gustaba llamarlos. Todo esto lo hacía en un relativo secreto, pues era lo bastante listo para no dejar que extraños lo siguieran y tenía el suficiente encanto y fuerza de persuasión como para hacer que le dejaran elegir a los oficiales que se suponía deberían vigilarlo. Era uno con el rey y los oficiales: serio, sobrio y según él, bastante sumiso, aunque en la opinión del rey era un dolor de cabeza; cuando salía y estaba entre su pueblo era otro: alegre, seductor, melancólico.

Una tarde, mientras se encontraba en el Café Musain, sentado sin hacer nada pues el día parecía haber adormecido a todos, vio a Laigle ir a sentarse en el umbral de la puerta, Francis se recostó en su silla y más tarde lo vio hacer extrañas maniobras buscando estar cómodo para terminar otra vez sentado pero recostado en el marco de la puerta.

Francis quien pese a sus esfuerzos había terminado quedándose dormido, se despertó bruscamente al oír un grito, algo sobre un tal Pontmercy. Vio que Laigle ya no estaba en su sitio, pero no le dio mucha importancia y estaba volviéndose a quedar dormido cuando Courfeyrac salió.

Un minuto después Laigle regresó solo y se sentó junto a él.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Francis.

―Parece que Courfeyrac ha adoptado un cachorro perdido.

Pocos días después Courfeyrac llegó al café con un joven de nombre Marius Pontmercy, al que presentó simplemente como un discípulo. El grupo comenzó su habitual conversación yendo y viniendo de la historia al arte, del arte a la filosofía y de allí a la política pasando por la religión, Francis pensó que el muchacho parecía como asustado entre aquella bandada de agudos talentos y perdido entre la gritería de ideas muchas veces mezcladas.

De repente hubo un cambio en la atmosfera: habían empezado a hablar de Waterloo. Francis sintió que debía retirarse, los recuerdos que conservaba de aquella época eran suficientes como para querer saber la opinión de aquellos jóvenes sobre el asunto. Sin embargo no hubo pasado más que unos cuantos segundos cuando aquel nuevo recluta, Pontmercy, se puso de pie y fue caminado lentamente hacia un viejo mapa de que estaba pegado en la pared. Había algo en su actitud que provocaba que a Francis se le helara la sangre. Marius empezó una disertación sobre Córcega, Napoleón, la gloria… y Francis se sentía mal, nada de lo que habían hablado antes de la llegada de Pontmercy lo había perturbado pero ahora se sentía indefenso. No pasó mucho rato sin que escuchara una nueva voz, una respuesta simple y en actitud calmada pero que a oídos de Francis sonó atronadora Ser libre.

Francis sonrió con amargura y se retiró junto a los demás dejando a solas a Enjolras y a Marius. Combeferre cantaba:

_Si César me hubiera dado la gloria y la guerra_

_pero tuviera yo que abandonar el amor de mi madre,_

_le diría yo al gran César –toma tu cetro y tu carro,_

_amo más a mi madre, amo más a mi madre._

Había salido al último y alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Enjolras decir: Mi madre es la República.

Esa noche fue muy difícil para Francis conciliar el sueño.

* * *

― Francis… Francis…

Francis se puso de pie de un salto y empujó contra la pared al hombre que lo sacó de su sueño, con la mano derecha apretaba su garganta, mientras que con la izquierda empuñaba una navaja.

―Francis… ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ―sonó la voz… ronca y débil y aun así retumbó en los oídos y el alma de la nación.

―Je… Jean

_Reacciona, reacciona_ ―se decía Francis a sí mismo― _lo estas asfixiando, suéltalo, suéltalo_, ―pero su cuerpo no respondía―_lo vas a matar._ ―y entonces sintió un golpe en el estomago, Jean Prouviare, a punto de desmallarse de alguna manera había logrado darle un buen golpe con la rodilla y después zaz, otro golpe en sus piernas y estaba en el suelo. Jean esperó un par de minutos para recuperar su aliento y para tratar de comprender que fue lo que había pasado; Francis seguía de rodillas en el suelo, mirando sus manos con una expresión de horror.

―¿Estás bien?

―Yo… yo debería ser quien pregunte eso.

El poeta sonrió tímidamente y ayudó a Francis a ponerse de pie.

―Creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla… la próxima vez tendré más precaución.

―Jean, en serio lo siento…. Te lastimé. ―Francis se acerco a Prouvaire y con toda gentileza le quitó la maltrecha corbata para observar su cuello. Había moretones empezando a formarse, podía ver claramente las marcas de sus dedos y entonces vio su dedo índice sobre la horrible marca que había dejado su pulgar y retiro su mano bruscamente: la misma reacción de alguien que toca un objeto muy caliente.

―Lo siento ―susurró―, lo siento.

―Francis, no fue tu culpa. Yo cometí la estupidez de despertarte de un mal sueño sin saber cómo reaccionarias.

―Sí, pero después, cuando supe que eras tú… yo, aun así casi te….―La nación suspiró y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama.

Prouviare se acercó lentamente hacia él, con cuidado se sentó en la cama y poco a poco se recostó junto a él.

―Por un segundo creí que iba a morir; pero después recordé que Grantaire y Bahorel me habían enseñado a pelear.

―Te enseñaron bien ―trató de sonar alegre o al menos normal―. Supongo que se divirtieron.

―Si, a veces fue divertido.

―¿A veces?

―La mayor parte del tiempo recordaba la razón por la que me estaban enseñando a pelear.

Francis tenía un mal presentimiento pero aun así preguntó.

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

El joven poeta se removió un poco en la cama, era claro que estaba incomodo, pero aun así empezó a relatar su historia:

―Era verano, Grantaire y Bahorel querían ir a beber, invitaron a Courfeyrac y Courfeyrac me convenció de ir con ellos. Fue una velada agradable, Courf y R parecían conocer a la mitad de las personas que había en ese bar… aunque por razones muy diferentes ―rió―. Llegó un punto en el que no quedaba nada en la mesa y Grantaire se estaba poniendo ruidoso debido a que el lugar estaba muy lleno y la muchacha que nos atendía estaba ocupada, así que me ofrecí a ir a pedir más bebidas, la barra estaba al otro extremo del lugar y se veía con dificultad desde donde estábamos, pero ni siquiera alcancé a llegar hasta allí pues un ebrio me jaló del brazo y trató de obligarme a sentarme en sus piernas, yo le di un empujón y seguí mi camino pero por segunda vez sentí que me jalaban el brazo… en realidad me arrastraron hasta una puerta lateral…

―Jean…

―No, déjame terminar ―el poeta cerró los ojos haciendo un gesto de desagrado y luego cuando los volvió a abrir, su expresión era totalmente insondable ―. Había una especie de callejón y el hombre me arrojó contra la pared, «_Con que te crees demasiado bueno como para que yo te toque, ¿eh, florecita?_» dijo antes de meter su mano en mis pantalones, me tenia los brazos sujetos en la espalda con la otra mano, intenté liberarme pero cada vez que me movía me lastimaba a mí mismo, fue cuando grité pidiendo ayuda… el hombre me liberó los brazos pero me tomó del cabello y golpeó mi cabeza contra la pared, caí al suelo y empezó a patearme, no se por cuánto tiempo estuvo golpeándome pero pareció una eternidad, luego me obligo a ponerme de rodillas, me dio una última patada en el estomago que hizo que doblara mi cuerpo y estoy seguro de que dijo algo pero no lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo el dolor, lo que sí recuerdo es que se puso detrás de mí y me bajó los pantalones… fue entonces cuando entré en pánico y traté de gritar pero mi voz no salía, traté de huir pero mi cuerpo no respondía, y después… después recuerdo a Courfeyrac gritándole que me dejara en paz; Courfeyrac me lo quitó de encima… jamás lo había visto tan enojado, le dio una buena paliza a ese tipo. Todavía lo seguía golpeando cuando Bahorel y Grantaire aparecieron, Bahorel se apresuró a detener a Courfeyrac, el hombre que me agredió ya estaba semiinconsciente... Bahorel es muy fuerte y aun así tuvo dificultades para hacer que Courf dejara de golpearlo, creo si Bahorel no lo hubiera detenido Courfeyrac habría matado a ese hombre… me alegro de que Bahorel estuviera allí. Mientras tanto Grantaire me ayudó con mis pantalones e hizo que me sentara, pero poco después perdí el conocimiento. La mañana siguiente desperté en casa de Joly, Courfeyrac estaba en una silla a mi derecha, dormido; Enjolras estaba recargado en la orilla de la ventana con esa expresión de preocupación que es tan propia de él cuando a alguien de nosotros le pasa algo ―suspiró―. Cuando me recuperé, Grantaire y Bahorel insistieron en enseñarme a pelear, Courfeyrac los apoyó y terminó convenciéndome de hacerlo; no fui el mejor alumno, pero creo que aprendí un par de cosas.

―Tienes muy buenos amigos ―dijo Francis cuando vio que Jean había terminado su historia.

―También son tus amigos ―respondió alegremente Jean―. Y yo soy tu amigo, así que… ¿vas a contarme qué demonios estabas soñando?

La voz de Jean se escuchaba roca y eso hacía que Francis se sintiera tan culpable, debía hacer que se alejara de él.

―No es algo que pueda decir ―respondió Francis un poco agresivamente y estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama cuando Jean lo empujo de vuelta, puso sus rodillas a ambos lados de su cadera y colocó sus manos en sus hombros.

―No. No me importa que no puedas decir lo que pasó, si no quieres hablarme de _hechos_, al menos explícame como te sientes, inventa una maldita historia o metáfora, pero por favor… déjame ayudarte.

―Jean, no creo que…

―¡¿Podrías dejar de despréciame?! ―el poeta estaba claramente herido― Sé que algo te pasa y quiero que estés bien… si no soy yo al menos prométeme que hablaras con alguien.

La nación esbozó una débil sonrisa y extendió su mano para acariciar el rostro del poeta, pero su cuerpo se congeló en horror justo antes de tocarlo y retrocedió… pero Jean no iba a dejar que lo hiciera.

―Cuando Dios separo nuestras almas, y las encerró en cuerpos físicos, puso especial cuidado al crear nuestras manos ― el joven tomó con delicadeza la mano de Francis y la guió a su rostro― las manos tienen la capacidad de cuidar, curar y crear, las manos son el vínculo que ayuda a que nuestras almas se toquen. Nunca temas tocar a alguien siempre y cuando sea con buenas intenciones, porque a veces encontrarás que esa persona necesita ser tocada.

Francis sonrió, sonrió de verdad y acarició el rostro del poeta y también su cabello, incluso deshizo el lazo con el que el poeta lo había sujetado, quería aprovechar ya que por lo general lo llevaba en una trenza sobre su hombro derecho, el cabello cobrizo del poeta era tan suave como lo había imaginado. Francis ahora estaba relajado y suspiró como si un peso hubiese sido removido de sus hombros, cuando devolvió su atención al rostro de Jean, vio que el joven tenía su mirada clavada en él y, esos ojos verdes… esos ojos verdes le recordaron a alguien más, pero alejó a ese alguien de sus pensamientos y se concentró en Jean, lo acercó hacia él y lo abrazó.

―Gracias Jean.

―Cuando quieras ―respondió el poeta en un tono juguetón.

―Por cierto… ¿cómo entraste?

―Tu casera me abrió la puerta… le dije que te traía noticias urgentes.

Francis rió.

―¿Y cuáles son esas noticias urgentes?

―Enjolras cumple años la próxima semana, Courfeyrac quiere organizar una fiesta sorpresa.

―Enjolras lo va a asesinar… bueno, nos va a asesinar, inclúyeme en el plan.

* * *

Wow, sí que descuidé esto xD

Lo siento pero… CULPO A LA BBC

D:

Doctor Who y Sherlock … el nuevo doctor…. Y SHERLOCK ASDFGHJKL

*se pone a rodar en el piso susurrando "Sherlocksherlocksherlock"*

*dos horas después*

Errm lo siento… trataré de actualizar esto lo más pronto posible. Ah y por cierto la fiesta de Enjolras es hasta el capitulo 4….. es que eso no lo tenía planeado y ya tengo escrita la mitad del capítulo 3 YYYYYYYYY bueno no tengo idea de cuando debería ser su cumple xD

.

.

.

Gracias por leer mis locuras :3


End file.
